Dear Brother
by elvenangel3
Summary: A little one-shot of Reno/Axel twincest! It earns the rating.


They had always been identical, even shared more personality traits than most twins. Same fire red hair, green eyes and similar tempers. They had been picked on the first day of school because of their looks but the other kids learned quickly not to mess with the twins. Fists would start flying if you so much as looked wrong at the other brother.

It was only natural that Reno and Axel were protective of each other though. The two always seemed to attract attention even if it wasn't the best kind. Being twins they had shared everything their whole lives, even the same room. Things slowly started to change when they hit fifteen.

"I think I'm gonna cut my hair," Axel said while looking in the mirror one day out of the blue.

Reno glanced at him over the top of his magazine where he was lounging on his bed. He gave his head a quick shake.

"Why would you do that? Then we couldn't switch classes when we get bored." He said seriously.

Axel met his eyes in the mirror and grinned. "True," He shook out his long locks and threaded his hand through them.

"I don't like it so long that's all," Axel finally replied. He tried to sound nonchalant but his twin knew better. They both had felt the stirrings of independence and wanted to be told apart for a few months now. Reno knew this the same as he did and it didn't need to be spoken of between them.

"Fair enough, think I'll get some bangs." Reno agreed easily before going back to his magazine. Axel grinned to himself again.

It was only two years later they decided to get the tattoos. It was Reno's idea to get the red lines first. At the tattoo shop Axel impulsively wanted something in the same place yet not identical to his brother. In the time it took his twin to be done he had picked diamonds and slapped money down for them. Walking out of the parlor the twins looked at each other for a few minutes before laughing and punching the others' shoulder.

"Ma is gonna kill us," Reno grinned.

Axel told Reno first when he realized he was interested in guys.

He was head over heels for his best friend Roxas. The cutest little blond haired blue eyed boy in their school. The two had been best friends for years. Reno wasn't so fond of him though. He thought he was annoying and too much a of a smart ass. Hypocritical yes, did Reno care? No. He didn't like anyone being as close to his brother as he was. That's all.

The front door slamming alerted Reno that his brother was finally home from detention. The two usually got caught misbehaving together, but as Axel decided to be noble and hit that mouthy little shit Seifer for teasing Roxas, the older (by six minutes) twin had been left out of it.

"Fucking dammit!" Axel snarled from the living room and a loud 'thunk' was heard. Chuckling Reno threw himself off his bed and wandered into the room where his brother was glaring a hole into the wall.

"Domestic troubles with your fair boy toy?" he teased dropping next to his brother on the couch.

"Stuff it you," Axel said but without malice. He reached out and their fingers laced together automatically. The twins had always done that for comfort or in place of speaking even, it was as familiar as breathing.

"Did you break his nose at least?" Reno asked using his free hand to grab his cigarettes out of the pocket in his jeans.

"Ma isn't home then?" Axel assumed as his twin lit up his smoke and tossed the lighter onto the coffee table.

Their mother had mostly accepted that she would never be able to control the two of them but had put her foot down on smoking. Hence why the elder one always made sure she was absent before lighting up. Their dad was usually gone on business trips so he wasn't around to argue either way.

"Nope. Weekend fund-raiser again." Reno confirmed with a smirk. He took a drag and held it out to Axel who accepted it without hesitation and inhaled greedily.

"Roxas barely said thanks for smashing that asshole's nose. Had to run home so he wouldn't be late for his date with _Namine." _Axel resumed his glaring at the wall. Reno squeezed his hand sympathetically. He may not like the blond but he didn't like his brother being hurt either.

"Ax you know they've been dating a while now. Maybe you should find someone else to like?" Reno said the last part leadingly.

His twin nodded slowly. "I know,"

Identical emerald eyes shifted, caught and held for moments. As one they leaned into each other and their lips met softly. Axel fumbled blindly to lay the diminishing cigarette in the ash tray off to the side. They took their time to relearn the others' taste and feel.

It had been an accident at first those handful of years ago when their mouths had met. Axel had leaned forward to peck his cheek in greeting, not unheard of and perfectly normal, when Reno had turned his head and their lips caught instead. They had both frozen on the spot, before slowly pulling away with pink cheeks. They had muttered apologies and avoided each other the rest of the day. That night Reno had sneaked over to Axel's bed.

"It's okay ya know? We are twins and all right?" he reassured his brother. Axel had tugged on their laced hands bringing Reno into his bed with him.

"Right. We're so close already it doesn't matter. Got it memorized?" he said confidently.

They had giggled a bit over it lying there together and explored each other. They had never cared about what society thought before this so why start now? They knew each other better than anyone anyway so there was no embarrassment or awkwardness. It became habit to greet each other with a kiss as well as clasped hands when in private at least.

That's one of the reasons Reno didn't like Roxas, he was competition for his twin's romantic thoughts. Reno hadn't had any long term lovers so it wasn't a big deal. They didn't really consider it cheating anyway.

"I'll make you feel better," Reno breathed as they parted from the kiss. Axel's eyes were dark with lust the same as his. He ran his hands through Reno's choppy bangs down his long ponytail to untie it and let the blood red strands loose. His own spikes weren't as soft because of the gel he had to use but he loved playing with Reno's hair.

Reno pressed forward again to kiss his twin and flicked his tongue against Axel's lips. Axel opened his mouth in nearly the same moment and sucked on his tongue lightly. Reno made a pleased noise and trailed a hand along the edge of Axel's shirt before pulling it up slowly while grazing his chest. Was it wrong to be turned on by a body identical to yours? Probably. Did either one give a shit? No.

Axel released his hold on his brother's tongue to sigh when Reno lightly flicked at his nipples. Reno grinned and quickly pulled away to strip and toss off the offending shirt. Axel returned the favor before scooting over to straddle his lap. He leaned down to kiss along Reno's neck and slowly drew his tongue along the sensitive flesh. Reno shuddered and gripped his hips before grinding upwards.

Axel's breath hitched as their arousal's slid against each other. He ground down hard in retaliation and smirked at the moan it drew out of his twin. He continued his attention to his brother drawing down to nibble along his collarbone and lightly trail his fingertips over toned abs. Reno shivered again and moved desperately against him.

"You are such a tease Ax," he mumbled.

Axel grinned to himself before giving one nipple a quick lick and pinched the other. Reno gasped and arched under him.

"That's it!" he growled and using his grip on his twin's hips rose and turned them over.

"Impatient," Axel purred and arched under him pressing against his length.

Reno responded by making quick work of taking their pants and boxers off. He stretched out along his brother once both were naked and latched his teeth onto the shell of Axel's ear. He nibbled gently and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Axel positively shook under him and made a keening noise. His ears were especially sensitive.

"Gah! Da...dammit." Axel groaned and scraped his nails down Reno's back. "You call me a tease..."

Reno finally sat up and crawled down his brother's body. He reached a hand out and cupped the erection in front of him pumping a few times. Axel moaned softly and gave his twin a look of anticipation. Reno smiled gently before bending to flick his tongue at the head. He kept his free hand pressed hard against Axel's hip because his twin liked to buck a lot during oral which amused him to no end. Swirling his tongue gently a few times Reno opened his mouth and swallowed until he met his other hand.

Axel moaned again before arching his back as Reno started to suck him in earnest. Reno's head bobbed lightly while he used his tongue generously along the bottom of the others' shaft. Axel ran one hand into his twin's bangs and tugged hard. Reno paid him no mind and continued his assault never changing his pace. Axel tried to arch his hips up against him for more but Reno pinched his hip harshly. Axel panted and grumbled in response. Reno slowly brought his mouth up and released Axel with one last suck.

"Lube?" he asked casually pretending not to notice the red flush creeping down his brother's chest.

Axel flung a hand toward his pants discarded on the floor. Reno leaned over to rummage through said clothing article when Axel sat up and took a firm grip of his twin's previously ignored erection. Reno gave a hiss and dropped the bottle he had found. Axel chuckled in satisfaction and pumped him a few times while managing to grab the lube off the floor with his other hand. Reno groaned and moved forward to kiss him fiercely. Axel pressed back hard and they reveled in the passion they had for each other.

Reno bit Axel's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth to nibble on it. Axel gave the slightest of whimpers and all but shoved the bottle of lube at his brother. Reno released his mouth with a 'pop' and sat back to pour some of the slick substance on his fingers.

He carelessly grabbed one of the pillows on the end of the couch and pushed it under Axel's hips to give him a better angle. Settled comfortably between the red head's legs he teased gently at his entrance with his finger. Axel's head dropped back against the arm of the couch and his mouth fell open in bliss.

Reno pushed lightly into him and twirled his finger in circular motions the way Axel liked. He added a second finger in no time knowing instinctively when his twin was ready. He scissored his fingers while slowly pushing in and out. Axel moaned and moved back against his hand in pleasure. Reno added another finger as Axel flushed and moved above him. He twisted and curled his movements trying to find that special spot for his twin.

"There! God don't stop!" Axel shouted suddenly and arched off the couch. Reno grinned and obediently stroked the spot for a few moments until Axel's body started to shudder, then withdrew his hand.

"F-fuck Reno," Axel moaned and raised his head to glare at him.

Reno just smirked and smoothed some lube onto his erection. Once he was ready he gripped Axel's hips tightly and pushed into him easily. They both hissed in pleasure as Reno pressed into the hilt. He stopped momentarily to listen to his twin breath heavily, waiting for Axel to get accustomed to the intrusion. It had been a while since he bottomed. Giving a hesitant lift of his hips the younger one signaled Reno to continue.

The elder twin pulled away then pushed back in with relish eliciting another moan from Axel. He loved how vocal his brother was during sex, in this one instance he was the quieter of the two. He set a fast rhythmic pace pushing harder and harder into the willing body under him. Axel tossed his head back and wrapped his legs around Reno's waist. He met him thrust for thrust as pleasure built.

Reno leaned forward to touch their foreheads together and the new angle let him hit that spot in his twin. Axel took a shuddering breath and scratched down his back roughly. Reno started pounding into him stroking his prostate every thrust forward. Axel started to shake and tilted his head to kiss him hard. Reno kissed back feverishly and moved faster. Suddenly, Axel's body tensed around him and his eyes rolled back as pure pleasure lashed threw him.

Reno kept the pace even until his twin stopped trembling then slammed into him with renewed force. Axel keened again and thrust up against him even more. The telltale warmth sliding through his body threw Reno off his rhythm and he jerked as he came hard. He kept his forehead against his twin's as he body calmed down and his arms stopped shaking. They smiled lazily at each other with their noses touching. Puffing out a breath Reno pulled away and sat back against the couch. Axel slowly drug himself up to lean on the opposite arm.

Nothing was said because they always understood each other perfectly. A contented smile was shared and their hands clasped once more. A few minutes of silence before they simultaneously rose and headed towards the shower together. The bathroom door shut and locked. The only sound heard from inside over the noise of the water was Axel saying loudly.

"Next time I top!" and a laugh in reply.


End file.
